Youngest Sister
by LittleOrchids045
Summary: Timor. Satu adik yang terpisah. Adik yang tidak ditemuinya ratusan tahun karena berbeda Motherland. Tapi sungguh, Indonesia tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi Motherland ke-3 nya. Semuanya tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Iya, terlalu banyak baca FF jadinya pengen mbuat sendiri.

Entahlah, tapi salam kenal saja… dan mohon bantuannya ya para senpai… *bow

Oh ya… Disclaimernya…

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya,

abang yang masih ngegalau untuk masukin Indonesia apa nggak ke Hetalia :P  
(*digorok masa)

Habis itu…

OC, aneh, cerita agak berat dikit, sedikit humor buat cair2 deh walau tidak tahu lucu atau nggak :P

Dan kalau ada Typo, mohon toleransinya…

Plotnya ngambil dari sejarah… Dan ditulis setelah aku merenung seharian di WC… :D

Happy Reading… :D

* * *

Gadis kecil berambut keriting sebahu lebih sedikit mengamati saudara-saudaranya dari kejauhan. Ia mengamati kakak tertuanya yang sedang diseret oleh seseorang yang sangat besar, sangat tinggi bahkan tanpa menghitung rambutnya yang melawan hukumnya om Newton. (Mana tahu ya dia siapa om Newton? Oh, sudahlah :P)

Ketiga saudaranya yang lain mengikuti, mencoba untuk melepaskan kakak tertuanya, namun apa daya, mereka berempat tak bisa lepas dari monster tulip itu. Saudaranya yang satunya meronta-ronta dibawa pergi oleh orang yang cukup menyeramkan-walau ia terus tersenyum senang. Ingin gadis kecil itu menghampiri ke 5 kakaknya, dan mungkin membantu melepaskan mereka, namun seseorang menyentuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau ikut denganku…" Katanya tenang.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Portugal…" ucapnya sembari menarik tangan gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia menggendongnya. "Kau ikut denganku, Timor leste…"

* * *

Beratus tahun kemudian…

Indonesia mengamati gadis tersebut. "Timor?"

"Huh? Kak Indonesia?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Indonesia segera memeluk erat Timor, adiknya yang baru ia temui lagi setelah beratus tahun tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabar kakak?" Tanya Timor diiringi senyumnya yang manis, lama sekali Indonesia tak melihatnya.

"yah… Baik… Mungkin?" jawab Indonesia sambil tertawa renyah.

"Duh… Maaf ya Timor… Aku sedang agak sibuk nih… Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh nanti? Kita ketemuan di sini 2 jam lagi ya? Lalu kita akan bicara semuanya? Humnh? Mau ya?" Indonesia tersenyum.

"yah… Aku juga sedang agak sibuk sih… 2 jam lagi boleh deh…" Sahutnya riang.

"Kalau begitu… Dah Timor! Oh ya! Kau tetap manis walau sudah beratus tahun tak bertemu! Hehehe~!" Dicubitnya pipi personifikasi seumuran anak SD kelas 3 itu, Indonesia pamit sambil cengengesan.

Timor hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Indonesia yang kembali, mengikuti bos-nya. "Syukurlah… Kak Indonesia masih bisa tersenyum…" Timor menarik sudut bibirnya keatas "Kak Indonesia tak berubah…"

*O*

"Siapa itu Indonesia?" Tanya Bos Indonesia.

"Adikku… Timor-Timur… Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa tanpa aku mengetahuinya… Ini semua karena Lolicon bejat itu… huh!" dengus Indonesia.

"kalau begitu… Bagaimana jika Kita mengembalikannya ke rumahmu?"

"Eh? Sungguh?" Indonesia berbinar. "Pasti akan ramai dengan adik semanis Timor… Tidak seperti Malaysia… UK(e) tsundere itu… Apa yang ia perbuat sehingga Malaysia yang manis itu berubah 180 derajat kepadaku?!"

"Yah… dia adikmu bukan? Termasuk dari bagian Nusantara bukan?" Bosnya tersenyum dengan sejuta arti.

"Iya sih…" Jawab Indonesia datar. Entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak.

*O*

Timor mendekati bosnya. Ia menatap bosnya riang.

"Ada apa?" menyadari gelagat Timor yang mencurigakan Bos-nya bertanya.

"Aku hanya bertemu salah satu kakak-ku… Kak Indonesia… Setelah sekian lama… Dia bilang nanti kita akan minum teh bareng… hehehe… Aku ingin tahu reaksinya ketika ia mengetahui aku sudah merdeka dari Portugal… Dia pasti akan sangat terkejut dan bangga…" Jawabnya riang.

"Ya… Pasti…" Jawab bosnya dengan senyum.

*O* *O*

"Bos… Anda tidak sedang ingin menyiksaku kan?" Ratap Indonesia melihat tumpukan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Loh? Ini hal biasa kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah janjian! Bos kan tahu? Tadi aku sudah cerita kan?" Rengek Indonesia.

_Gile… Ni bos sengaja pasti!_

"Indonesia! Mana yang lebih penting? Janjimu atau rakyatmu?!" Bos-nya mulai meninggikan suara.

_Ni bos ngerti banget deh! Ya tentu rakyatku lah… Ngapain juga ditanyain lagi? Tapi dia adikku! Beratus tahun nggak kutemui lagi… Kejam luh Bos, kayak si Londo ama Nippon…_

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemui adikmu itu…"

"Bos… Kalau anda punya waktu untuk itu… kenapa ini nggak dikerjain aja semua? Malah dikasihkan ke aku? Kalo bos yang kerjain kan aku jadi bisa pergi…"

"Itu kerjaanmu! Sama yang kemarin kamu tunda!"

"Idiiih bos pelit…."

"Sudah! Kamu kerjakan saja! Aku menemui adikmu itu!"

"kalau gitu… Saya tulis surat!" Indonesia langsung mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpen. Ia mulai menuliskan beberapa kata.  
"Surat apaan?"

"Ya biar bisa surat-suratan lah Bos… Saya kan nggak tahu kesempatan berikutnya bertemu adikku yang _sweet_ itu… Saya janji nggak bakal ngrengek lagi deh bos…" Indonesia melipat surat itu.

"Okelah… sesukamu…" Si Bos-pun meninggalkan ruangan setelah mendapatkan surat Indonesia.

_Blaaaam…._

"Ck… Nggak asik ah…" Sahut Indonesia sambil membenamkan mukanya di 'samudra' tugasnya. Indonesia mulai berpikir untuk menyantet Bos-nya sendiri seperti ia menyantet Tulip dan Sakura kalah di medan perang…  
_Tapi nggak mungkin gue santet tuh bos kalah di medan perang, sama aja gue dong yang kalah… Gue santet aja dia diare 5 tahun kali…_

*O*

"Kak Indonesia lama amat sih…"

Timor hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dia memang tahu kalau kakaknya punya kelainan akut dalam masalah waktu.

"Jangan-jangan penyakitnya kakak semakin menjadi nih…" Timor tertawa kecil. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menceritakan pengalamanannya, kemerdekaan dan juga Portugis; kan kali ajah kakaknya mau gitu sama _ex-Motherland_-nya.

Tanpa Ia sadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"nanti aku minta traktir macam-macam ah kalau kak Indonesia sudah datang! Hehehe…" Timor bergumam lirih.

"Adik kecil…" Sapa orang itu mengagetkan Timor.

"Ya?"

"Kenalkan… Saya Fretilin…"

* * *

Indonesia menatap keluar jendela. Bibirnya yang mungil kemerahan –yang sering diincar si penakluk kelinci- tersenyum nista.

_Sungguh Indah taman Anggrek Bulan ku… Putih… menyenangkan…_

Indonesia berbalik menatap kearah ruangannya. Ditemukannya bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di seluruh tempat; meja kerjanya, meja tamu, bahkan lantai pun dijajah oleh Dokumen-dokumen negara yang entah sejak kapan kok jadi banyak gini.

_Sungguh Nista ruangan kerja ku… Putih juga… memusingkan banget juga… _

Indonesia tak ingat pernah menumpuk pekerjaan sampai seperti ini. Dia malah menilai dirinya cukup rajin akhir-akhir ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia _head-bang_ ke gunung salak kemudian dia amnesia dan jadi rajin banget. Nggak, nggak ada cerita macam itu.

Ini semua karena suratnya tidak pernah dibalas oleh Timor.

Nah loh? Apa hubungannya?

Indonesia hampir mati bosan nungguin surat balasan dari Timor. Beratus surat sudah ia kirimkan sejak belasan tahun lalu sampai sekarang, hasilnya nihil.  
Indonesia yakin sekali suratnya pasti terkirim dan sampai ke Timor. Apalagi tuh jendral-jendral sering banget ke Timor sekarang. Ngapain ya? Si Bos nggak mau kasih tahu.

Indonesia menghela nafas.

_Masa marah karena aku nggak datang waktu itu? Marahnya sampai belasan tahun lagi... Hegh… Kalau benar itu masalahnya… Sumpah, aku bakalan nyantet si Bos diare 10 tahun!_

Dan karena Indonesia bosan itulah, dia memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Indonesia sendiri tak mempercayai pilihannya. Tapi dibanding dia harus mengerjakan aktivitas yang lain yang lebih melelahkan? Mending di sini kali, duduk-ngeteh-baca-tanda tangan.

Oke, untuk tanda tangan itu… Indonesia selalu mem-visualisasi-kan imajinasinya yang maha tinggi tentang dirinya ke dalam coretan mahakarya –yang seharusnya- ringkas berharga yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan rakyatnya di sudut kanan bawah di setiap akhir dokumen di sekitar materai.

Membuat dia hampir digorok sama Bos-nya dan asistennya serta om-om tukang _print_ dan fotokopian yang ada di luar Istanah negara sana.

Akhirnya, setelah melakukan observasi + penelitian + tindak lapangan + penulisan laporan + revisi hampir 80 kali, Indonesia menemukan _sign _yang paling tepat untuk dirinya, yang tidak kalah AWESOMEnya dari stempel kerajaan dan pemerintahannya Nippon.

Huruf "I"- untuk Indonesia- yang dia buat dengan oh-so-AWESOME-nya menyerupai cacing melahirkan sepasang anak kembar (selamat!) yang berhasil membuat ruangan menjadi akuarium karena Bos nya _Sweatdrop _stadium akhir. Oke, nggak separah itu.

Toh pada akhirnya Indonesia nggak diancam digorok lagi. Berarti _sign_ itu sangat memuaskan untuk Bos-nya bukan? Bosnya bahkan tersenyum padanya walaupun yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan adalah…

_Paling nggak dia nggak nggambar seluruh kepulauan Indonesia atau bunga anggrek bulan atau Komo-chan peliharaannya atau Bengawan Solo atau muka gue atau rendang seperti yang lalu…_

Perhatian Indonesia terpaku pada sebuah dokumen sekarang. Tidak, bukan serius membacanya dan mendalaminya, dia hanya terpaku sedangkan pikirannya terus-menerus melayang membayangkan Timor.

Kalau memang sekangen itu lalu kenapa nggak berkunjung ke rumahnya?

Pertanyaan anda semua benar dan anda cerdas! Dan anda berhasil mengingatkan Indonesia untuk memanggil Nyi Pelet agar membalaskan dendamnya ke bosnya saja yang membuat ia DIPINGIT begini.

_Awas kalau nanti kalau suamiku ternyata nggak cakep nan tajir! _

(Nethere cakep dan tajir kok *wink / Deathglare manis dari Indonesia)

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk…"

Indonesia menatap gadis kecil yang mengunjunginya.

"huh?!" Indonesia ber-_gasping_ ria "Timoooooooooooooooooor!" teriaknya riang, kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh Timor yang tersentak.

"Hei… Maaf ya… waktu itu aku membatalkan janji untuk minum teh… Si Bos sih… ngasih kerjaan nggak kira-kira… Kamu juga masa nggak bales-bales surat aku sih? Eh… kita bicara aja sekarang… Oh ya… Harusnya aku nggak teriak-teriak ya… nanti ajudannya si bos datang lagi… Timor, tolongin aku! Si Bos bawel amat! Aku dikurung di sini juga! Kalau aku mau keluar masa sampai diawasin ketat banget! Ih… nggak banget deh itu si bos… Alay banget deh dia…"

Timor tertegun, bagaimana kakaknya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Yah… Dia memang lebay dan abnormal sejak kecil. Tapi dikurung? Diawasi?

Dipandanginya manik hitam kakaknya. Polos, tak mengerti. Tak mengerti alasannya datang ke ruangannya menembus para penjaga dan ajudan Bos (sarap) Indonesia yang berjaga di luar sana yang berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia bersyukur tidak melupakan ajaran pencak silat dan debus kakaknya itu. Kalau tidak, ia tak akan bisa menatap kakaknya seperti sekarang. Timor menelan ludahnya.

_Apa mungkin… Selama ini ia tidak tahu tentangku? Tentang Invansi?_

Saat itulah muncul keberanian.

_Jika Kak Indonesia mengerti, mungkin semua ini akan berhenti… _

"Kakak… Aku ingin pergi…" Timor membuka pembicaraan.

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi…" Timor menunduk. "Tidak… Sejak awal… Aku tidak bersama kakak… Dan aku sudah merdeka! Portugal sudah…"

"Bohong!"

Timor kaget, tak menyangka kakaknya akan membentaknya kasar seperti itu. Ditatapnya dengan tidak percaya, wajah ayu kakaknya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"kau adikku! Kau seharusnya tinggal bersama denganku! Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke rumahku!" Indonesia tidak memberikan pilihan. Ditariknya lengan mungil Timor.

_Tidak lagi… Tidak ada lagi adik yang akan berpisah denganku… Brunei, Philippine, Singapore, Malaysia… Tidak lagi…_

"Kakak! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku sudah merdeka! Aku bukan bagian dari kakak! Kita berbeda! Kita berbeda kakak! Aku sudah merdeka!" Timor berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Indonesia, seperti air matanya yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kelopak matanya. "Aku sudah merdeka! Akan kubuktikan pada kakak!" Teriaknya sambil berlalu.

"Timor!"

_Tidak akan kubiarkan lepas! Tidak akan!_

* * *

Dipingit itu kebudayaan bahela; ngurung anak gadis sebelum dinikahkan :D semua pasti tahu dong :D

Indonesia : Terus, nape lo njelasin lagi?  
Author : Soalnya aku liat author lain njelasin macem-macem di bawah, masa aku kosong? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Iya, saya sedang Ber-BANZAI! Ria karena berhasil publish setelah melewati semua itu, anda pasti tahu :D

Entahlah, tapi tetep salam kenal saja… dan mohon bantuannya ya para senpai… *bow

Disclaimernya…

**Disclaimer: APH punya Hidekaz Himaruya**,

Udah deh bang, yakin deh sama saya kalau Indonesia masuk pasti rating'a bakalan naik!

Apalagi kalau di pairing ama Netherland! Top deh!

(*disantet Nesia)

Dan…

OC, aneh, cerita agak berat dikit, sedikit humor buat cair2 deh walau tidak tahu lucu atau nggak :P

Dan kalau ada Typo, mohon toleransinya…

Plotnya ngambil dari sejarah… Dan ditulis setelah aku merenung seharian di WC… :D

Happy Reading… :D

* * *

"Indonesia! Jelaskan ini semua pada kami! Kenapa kau melakukan Invansi ke Timor Leste?!"

"Invansi?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya sejak lama!"

"Invansi? Aku hanya mempertahankan adikku!" jawab Indonesia tegas.

Tapi sebenarnya ia bingung. Sejak Timor datang ke ruangannya waktu itu ia mulai penasaran ada apa di tanah Timor itu. Si Bos-nya bilang ada pemberontakkan di sana dan mereka ingin lepas dari NKRI. Adiknya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya dan mereka mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Dia bukan adikmu, Indonesia!"

_Mereka semua tidak mengerti... Timor bahkan masih memanggilku kakak…_

"Kau seharusnya melepaskannya! Kau sudah melanggar perdamaian! Kau sudah melakukan kejahatan militer!"

Braaaaaaaaaaaak!

Mejapun menjadi sasaran kemarahan Indonesia.

"Diam! Kalian tidak tahu apapun!"

"Indonesia!"

"Kalian tidak tahu apapun! Kalian… Kalian…"

_Bangsa bar-bar yang telah memisahkan aku dengan adik-adikku!_

"Seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke UN!" Pekik Indonesia sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Indonesia…" Portugal mencoba menahan Indonesia.

"Kau…" Indonesia menatap Portugal dengan sepenuh kebencian. Sama seperti saat ia menatap Netherland dan Japan di waktu silam.

"Pikirkan dengan tenang… Indonesia… Kau akan tahu jawabannya…" ucapnya tenang sambil berlalu, menyadari dua orang yang tidak ia inginkan melangkah mendekati mereka.

_Apa maksudnya?! _

Indonesia mendengus.

"Apa yang Portugal bicarakan padamu Indonesia?" Australia mulai bertanya.

"Tidak… Tidak ada…" Jawab Indonesia sambil berlalu.

"kau tahu Indonesia… aku mendukungmu…" Australia mengikuti Indonesia.

"Oh… Terimakasih…"

"HERO juga mendukungmu! HERO rasa keluarga harus berkumpul!"

Penyataan America sangat menohok Indonesia.

Keluarga harus berkumpul.

Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?!

"trims…" Jawab Indonesia singkat sambil berlalu.

* * *

Indonesia mengerjakan _paper_-nya dengan hati gelisah. Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat ia masih bersama adik2nya. Dalam satu rumah. Saat-saat seperti itu, adalah saat-saat terindah. Tak pernah terbayang masa depan akan memisahkan mereka semua. Dan tak pernah terbayang, dia akan semarah ini karena Adik terkecilnya yang manis; Timor, akan dipisahkan darinya.

Tok… tok…

"Masuk…" Jawab Indonesia lemah. Ingin rasanya ia istirahat dari semua ini. Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang memasuki ruangan adalah Timor. Timor dengan penuh luka.

"Timor…" Indonesia terperanjat. Ia meninggalkan _paper_-nya dan mendekati Timor.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Huh!? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka? Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Indonesia panik sendiri.

_Pasti para pemberontak sialan itu!_

"Aku cari kotak P3K ya? Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tidak perlu!" Timor membentak. Membuat Indonesia kaget setengah mati. Timor membentak.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau pergi dari tanahku kakak!" Lanjutnya tegas diiringi air mata.

"T-timor?"

"Rezim Orde Baru-mu yang melakukan semua ini padaku! Aku ingin kau pergi secepatnya dari tanahku! Aku sudah merdeka! Aku sudah merdeka sejak 1975! Portugal sudah memberiku kemerdekaan! Aku bukan bagian darimu, NKRI! Dan memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian penjajahan Netherland! Apakah kau bodoh?! Tak pernahkah kau mendengarkan UN bahwa aku bukan bagian…"

Plaaaaaaaaaaaaak-…

"Cukup!"

Timor terdiam. Kakaknya. Kakaknya yang dulu penuh sayang mengelus kepalanya, menyisir rambutnya, memasangkan pita, mencubit pipinya dan tertawa bersamanya. Menamparnya.

Menamparnya.

_Aku menamparnya…_

Bayangan itu langsung melesat merasuki semua pikiran Indonesia. Tamparan.

Bukan rasa sakit di pipi. Memang di pipi sakit, tapi rasa sakit di hati sejuta kali lipat dari rasa sakit di pipi itu! Indonesia paham betul arti sebuah tamparan. Indonesia sudah tak ingat lagi berapa kali ia ditampar. Oleh Netherland, oleh Japan.

Sepi menggelayuti ruangan itu. Sepi yang tidak nyaman. Tidak seperti sepi-sepi yang Indonesia nikmati tanpa masalah atau beban sehingga ia bisa tidur siang. Sepi kali ini penuh dengan tekanan.

Tangan Indonesia bergetar. "Timor…"

"Jangan pernah panggil namaku lagi… Jangan pernah! JANGAN PERNAH! AKU BENCI KAU! KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU! KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU, INDONESIA!"

Indonesia sungguh ingat kata-kata itu ia lontarkan ke Japan. Sungguh ingat dan sama persis.

"KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU! KAU HANYALAH PENJAHAT! MURAHAN! TAK TAHU DIRI! RAKUS! SAMA SEPERTI NETHERLAND YANG HANYA MENJAJAHMU! SAMA SEPERTI JAPAN!"

_Tidak… ini tidak seperti itu… Tidak seperti itu… yang aku inginkan… yang aku inginkan hanya…_

"AKU BENCI KAU! AKU SANGAT BENCI KAU!"

Tidak! Jangan kata-kata ini. Jangan kata-kata kebencian ini.

"AKU BENCI KAU! PENJAJAH!" Timor mengakhiri semuanya dengan satu kata yang paling membuat Indonesia muak. Paling membuat kepala Indonesia sakit. Paling membuatnya ingin menyantet dirinya sendiri.

Penjajah.

Demi apapun! Indonesia akan berusaha menumpasnya dari muka bumi! Ia bahkan menuliskan hal itu di dalam konstitusi terdasarnya. **PERTAMA**. Setelah tulisan 'Pembukaan'!

_Bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa. Maka oleh sebab itu, penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan pri-kemanusiaan dan pri-keadilan._

Tapi sekarang, ia malah disangka menjadi monster itu! Monster kejam yang paling ingin ia bunuh! Monster kejam penjarah pri-kemanusiaan dan pri-keadilan. Dirinya.

Timor pergi dengan berlinangan air mata meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Indonesia yang membeku dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Indonesia tertawa lirih, bukan tertawa bahagia. Tertawa bingung. Ya, Indonesia terlalu bingung, ia bahkan bisa saja gila sekarang. "Apakah semua itu memang benar?"

"Apakah kali ini… Bos-ku?" Indonesia menyentuh meja kerjanya. Tangannya mencoba menopang kakinya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Apakah kali ini Bos-ku? Setelah Spain? Setelah Portugal? Setelah Netherland? Setelah England? Setelah Japan? kali ini… Bos-ku? Dia mengkhianatiku juga? Anak bangsaku sendiri? Anak bangsaku sendiri yang ikut merebut kemerdekaanku?"

Indonesia jatuh terduduk. Lututnya cukup keras mencium lantai marmer yang dingin. Namun ia tak peduli makian lututnya yang kesakitan. Ada bagian lain dari tubuhnya yang lebih sakit.

"Kenapa?"

Air mata kembali mengalir deras, membasahi pipi Indonesia.

Jika ini bangsa lain, Indonesia pasti tak akan sebingung ini. Anak bangsa sendiri? Bos-nya sendiri?

"Ini pasti mimpi kan?" bibir manis Indonesia bergerak lembut tak bertenaga, menyesalkan semuanya.

*O*

Indonesia melirik bos-nya. Biasa saja. Sungguh.

Tak ada yang dibicarakan. Indonesia tak sadar. Selama ini dia memang buta. Tak tahu apapun. Acara Pingitan Sial si Bos ternyata berhasil. Berhasil membuatnya tak tahu apapun.

Yang ia tahu selama ini hanyalah prestasi Bos-nya. Mengantarkan Indonesia swasembada beras. Melebihi Thailand.

Dan banyak prestasi lainnya, yang membuat Indonesia urung menyantet bosnya diare selama 20 tahun.

*O*

"Indonesia! Lepaskan Timor Leste secepatnya!"

Indonesia tetap berlalu.

Sekarang Indonesia tahu mengapa mereka berteriak-teriak penuh kebencian kepadanya. Jawabannya satu; karena ia monster yang menjajah saudaranya sendiri.

"Indonesia…" Portugal memanggil Indonesia.

Indonesia menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu kata selanjutnya.

"Sudahkah kau memikirkannya dengan tenang?"

"Memikirkan apa?" Australia yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Portugal. Terlebih lagi dengan America yang dengan norak kerennya datang.

Australia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Indonesia. "Mereka saudara, ini adalah hal yang wajar… kau sendiri kalau dipisahkan dari saudara dan keluargamu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

_Benar… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? _

"A-aku…" Portugal hanya terbata.

"Memisahkan keluarga itu tak baik! HERO pasti benar!" America menekan Portugal.

Indonesia hanya terdiam, Ia melepaskan rangkulan Australia dari pundaknya.

_Benar… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tapi kalian berdua tak pantas dan tak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal itu pada siapapun…_

"Indonesia?" Australia heran.

"Benar Timor sudah merdeka? Waktu itu? 1975?" Tanya Indonesia pelan.

"Ya…" Jawab Portugal lemah.

"lalu 1976 itu apa?"

Portugal terdiam. "Aku…"

"Terlambat Portugal… Terlambat… Sudahlah…"

1976, ketika semuanya mencapai titik paling memusingkan. Ketika Portugal sudah tak bisa menghadapi keadaan di Timor Leste. Ketika Indonesia akhirnya mengambil alih dan menjadikannya provinsi ke 27.

America dan Australia hanya mengerutkan alis, kebingungan.

"T-tapi kalian kan saudara… Seharusnya kalian tinggal di satu atap dan hidup bersama! Kan? Indonesia?" America berdiri di depan Indonesia yang akan melangkah.

"Timor seharusnya tinggal bersamamu!" Serunya lagi.

"Biar aku pikirkan dengan tenang…" Indonesia-pun pergi.

_Bahkan Timor sudah mengatakan aku bukan kakaknya…_

_Brunei, Philippine, Singapure, Malaysia… Sekarang Timor…_

_TBC~ :D_

* * *

Kenapa saya nggak nulis Operasi Seroja live action-nya? Karena itu diluar kemampuan saya. Saya nggak paham apa itu Operasi Seroja secara pasti jadi nggak ngerti mau nulis apa.

Yang saya tahu Operasi itu memakan banyak warga sipil Timor dan membuat orang Timor marah pada Indonesia.

Dan sesungguhnya saya tidak begitu membenci Bos yang dimaksud... Bagaimanapun dia pernah mengukir prestasi untuk Indonesia :D


	3. Chapter 3

Iya, ini cerita memang tidak pastas dijadikan bersambung.

Saya sengaja potong-potong biar dramatisir dan scrollnya nggak perlu panjang-panjang :D

Tetap salam kenal saja… dan mohon bantuannya ya para senpai… *bow

Disclaimer yang tak terlupakan…

**Disclaimer: APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya,**

Bang, kudu saya bilang berapa kali sih, bang?  
Apa perlu saya berubah jadi Belarus dan ngejar-ngejar abang biar Official-in Indonesia?

(*digiles tetangga)

Dan…

OC, aneh, cerita agak berat dikit, sedikit humor buat cair2 deh walau tidak tahu lucu atau nggak :P

Dan kalau ada Typo, mohon ampun…

Plotnya ngambil dari sejarah… Dan ditulis setelah aku merenung seharian di WC… :D

Happy Reading… :D

* * *

Indonesia berjalan-jalan di kota. Ia sangat butuh perubahan suasana. Ditatapnya kaca estalase toko. Pantulan dirinya; cantik, manis, sopan dan lembut keibuan. Tidak disangka dianggap sebagai seorang penjajah oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Kau coba menjual apa huh?! Katakan padaku!"

Indonesia terkejut. Ia melihat seorang polisi memaki-maki rakyatnya yang ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku atau kau akan kubunuh!"

Seketika itu juga Indonesia berlari. Berlari untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

"Heh! Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Punya otak nggak sih!? Kau seharusnya melindungi rakyat!" Teriak Indonesia memaki polisi itu.

"APA MAUMU BOCAH!?" polisi itu malah balas nyablak, ia melepaskan penjual itu dan melangkah menuju Indonesia. "APA KAU MELAWANKU?!"

_Orang ini gila!_

Polisi itu bersiap-siap memukul Indonesia. Kaki Indonesia lemas. Indonesia hanya bisa menutup mata. Sedetik kemudian Indonesia merasa dirinya dipeluk erat. Dirinya jatuh terduduk bersama yang memeluknya.

Polisi itu menendang2 si penjual yang mencoba melindungi Indonesia.

"kumohon hentikan… Kau bisa mengambil uangku… kumohon hentikan!" Penjual itu berteriak. Telinga Indonesia sangat panas. Ia kembali dilindungi oleh rakyatnya. Bukan melindungi rakyatnya. Terakhir kali saat Netherland yang mencoba memukulnya, seorang rakyat melindunginya. Sekarang salah satu rakyatnya sendiri, mencoba memukulnya, ia kembali dilindungi.

Polisi itu akhirnya berhenti, ia berpaling kearah dagangan si penjual. Setelah mengambil uang, ia menghancurkan semua dagangan penjual itu.

"Non… Tidak apa-apa?" tanya rakyatnya polos sambil melepaskan tubuh Indonesia.

Indonesia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu juga. Tapi tidak. Tidak di depan rakyatnya.

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Ah non ini… kayak nggak tahu aja? Mereka itu memang sarap semua!" rakyatnya membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi sia-sia. Sejak awal dia sudah kumal.

_Kayak nggak tahu aja? Apa yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku lewatkan?_

"Apa yang anda jual?" Indonesia mengikuti si rakyat penjual yang berdiri.

"VCD. VCD dari Timor. Sudah dilarang LSI sih. Tapi Non tahu-lah rakyat Indonesia gimana? Kalau dilarang ya makin dikejar nan dicari kan? Mungkin karena bajakan jadinya aku kena deh…" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ya… rakyat Indonesia. Rakyatnya.

Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Rakyatnya sangat polos. Asalkan dia dan yang dicintainya sehat dan tanpa gangguan, kebahagiaan besar sudah melingkupi mereka. Kebahagiaan yang simple. Orang-orang yang sederhana, rendah hati dan tidak royal.

"VCD dari Timor? Tentang apa?"

"tentang… Non jangan kaget ya? Ini tentang Negara kita dan Timor-Timur… terjadi perang… Komunisme… Fretilin… Kemudian penjajahan di Timor…"

Indonesia merasa hatinya ditusuk.

"yah… Ini melawan rezim jadinya ya kayak gini… semoga aku nggak kena petrus deh…"

"Petrus?"

"Iya non… Penembakan Misterius. Siapapun yang melawan rezim kan akan dibunuh! Dianggap PKI atau macam apalah gitu… Ih serem deh, non…"

Indonesia tidak lagi merasa ditusuk. Ia merasa hatinya hancur. Lebih hancur daripada saat ia hanya dapat melihat Netherland menyiksa rakyatnya selama 350 tahun. Lebih hancur daripada saat tahu Japan hanya menebarkan propaganda dan berbuat lebih kejam selama 3,5 tahun.

Kali ini rakyatnya kembali disiksa. Dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali! Dan yang menyiksa rakyat kesayangannya, kebanggaannya adalah anak bangsanya sendiri!

"apa saja yang telah diperbuat Rezim ini? Tolong ceritakan padaku…" Pipi Indonesia kembali basah.

* * *

Indonesia mengamati film tersebut. Setelah ia melihatnya beberapa saat, ia mematikannya. Ia tidak kuasa melihat semua itu sampai akhir karena Indonesia benci perang dan kekerasan.

Tapi NKRI harga mati.

Ia-pun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Bagaimana bisa tentaraku masuk ke daerah Timor seperti itu? Tapi…"

Tok… Tok…

"Umnh… masuk…"

"Non Indonesia… Dicari Pak Presiden ntuh…"

Indonesia segera beranjak malas. Ini saat-saat puncaknya tak ingin melihat Bos-nya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Barangkali ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya.

Saat memasuki ruangan Indonesia bingung. America dan Australia.

_Ngapain mereka di sini?!_

Indonesia menuju tempat duduknya. Menunggu dibukanya pembicaraan tersebut.

"Indonesia, mereka datang ke sini untuk membantumu… kau sudah tahu kan? Adikmu yang namanya Timor? Mereka akan membantumu mendapatkan Timor…" Bos Indonesia sangat semangat. "America dan Australia sangat baik dan membantu bukan? Blok barat memang suka membantu… Timor pasti kembali ke rumah kita…" Ia tersenyum.

"Usir mereka dari tanahku Pak Presiden…" Kata Indonesia dengan nada rendah dan tegas.

"Huh? Apa?" bos Indonesia mendadak tuli.

"Usir mereka…" Indonesia berdiri hendak meninggalkan pertemuan tak masuk akal itu. "Aku tak mau melihat mereka!"

Tep.

"Indonesia?! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Bos menahan tangan Indonesia.

"Bagiku kalian lebih sosialis, lebih komunis, lebih kejam daripada China ataupun Russia!"

Plaaaaaak…

"Jaga kata-katamu Indonesia!" Pak Presiden mulai marah.

"Tidak adakah kebebasan untuk berpendapat di kamus anda, Pak Presiden? Kau beraliran Barat yang demokratis bukan?"

"Indonesia!" Pak Presiden membentak Indonesia. Tapi itu tak membuatnya gentar. Ia sudah biasa. Ya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Kecuali kali ini Anak bangsanya sendiri yang melakukannya.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU! TEMBAK AKU KALAU BISA PRESIDEN! BUNUH AKU SEPERTI KAU BUNUH SEMUA RAKYATKU YANG TAK BERSALAH! KAU KIRA AKU INI APA, HUH?!"

Pak Presiden terdiam. America dan Australia yang tadinya berpikir untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata pun ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau? Anak bangsaku sendiri? Negara lain boleh mengkhinatiku… Biar bangsa lain menyiksaku… Terserah… aku sudah merasakan semuanya… Karena aku percaya kita akan membalasnya dan kita tetap merdeka!"

"Tapi kau… Anak bangsaku sendiri yang kubanggakan! Kalian… AKU TAK BISA MENGARAHKAN BAMBU RUNCING KEARAH KALIAN!" Indonesia mencoba tegar dan tegas di dalam suaranya, meskipun begitu air matanya telah meleleh.

"Indonesia… Hero akan…"

"DIAM KAU! ATAU AKU TELEPON RUSSIA DAN BEKERJA SAMA DENGANNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sukses me-lakban mulut America. Dia salah besar. Mendukung Indonesia untuk mendapatkan Timor bukan mendekatkannya kepada Indonesia, malah sebaliknya.

"Aku akan kembali ke rakyatku…" Jawab Indonesia rendah.

"INDONESIA! KAU LUPA KEHORMATANMU SEBAGAI NEGARA KESATUAN INDONESIA?! KELUARNYA DIA, TIMOR, MENGANCAM KESATUAN KITA! MENGANCAM KONSTITUSI KITA!" si Bos mulai membentak Indonesia, tak lupa ia memukul meja sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ini bukan hanya karena Timor! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sana! Yang aku tahu Timor masuk NKRI provinsi ke 27! Tapi dia bilang dia bukan NKRI! Dia bilang aku Penjajah! Apakah kau mengerti betapa sakitnya hati seorang kakak –apalagi aku! Indonesia!- yang dipanggil 'Penjajah' oleh adiknya sendiri?! Mana yang harusnya aku percaya aku tak mengerti! Aku kau kurung! Dan aku benar-benar buta akan semua itu! Aku tak bisa menilai untuk melepasnya atau membunuh semua pemberontak yang kau bicarakan itu!"

"Tapi ingat satu hal! Kami, aku dan rakyatku, pasti akan melengserkanmu! PASTI!" Indonesia-pun pergi. Ia tak kembali ke ruangannya, namun ke rakyatnya. Membaur lebur bersama rakyatnya yang ia tinggalkan selama lebih dari 20 tahun karena merasa semua aman dan baik-baik saja. Membiarkan hatinya kembali bersatu dengan rakyatnya yang sangat ia cintai, sangat ia banggakan. Membiarkan rakyat yang menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Timor dan Bos yang oh-sangat-ingin-dia-santet-sekarang-ini-juga.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkannya!" Pak presiden bersikeras. "Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini America! Timor harus jatuh ke tangan kita!"

_Ya… Timor dan Indonesia… harus jatuh ke tangan kita…_

"Biarkan aku yang menangani ini… America…" Australia berbisik pada America.

*O*

1998 –Trisakti

Adalah puncak semuanya. Setelah dia sedikit berantem dengan Japan, kemudian berdemonstrasi habis-habisan bersama anak bangsanya, akhirnya reformasi berhasil dikibarkan.

Indonesia menatap kuburan para pahlawannya. Pahlawan muda. Pahlawan reformasi. Ia meneteskan air mata lagi disertai senyum yang sangat manis dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih… Aku bangga pada kalian…"

Dan Indonesia bersumpah pada dirinya untuk menyantet diare, kejang-kejang, panuan, kudisan, ayan dan penyakit-penyakit terkutuk lainnya sebelum _ending_-nya kutuk mati kepada siapa saja yang mencoba 'Pingit Sial' dia lagi.

* * *

"Jadi… Aku akan memberikan Timor 2 pilihan Indonesia… merdeka, atau ikut otonomi special seperti Yogyakarta dan Jakarta…" Bos Indonesia yang baru melaporkan perkembangan Timor ke Indonesia yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Masih perlukah kita melakukannya… Wakil presiden? Eh… Sekarang Presiden ya…" Indonesia tersenyum pahit. "Apa lagi yang kau coba harapkan? Mereka pasti bulat satu suara… Setelah semua kejadian ini… Timor tak akan lagi melihat baik diriku…"

"Tapi memang sudah diputuskan seperti itu… Oleh America dan Australia juga Rakyatmu Indonesia…" Jawab si Bos baru.

"Aku mengerti kalian juga sakit hati… Bangsa ini sakit hati karena dituduh membantai… Aku tahu dan aku merasa sakit juga… tentu saja… sangat sakit…" Indonesia menghapus air matanya.

Oh, dia sungguh berharap manusia bernama Fretilin bin sarap itu tidak perlu lahir di dunia ini dan America serta Australia tidak perlu menekannya. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan nasib adiknya pada UN tak berguna itu sekarang. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali lagi keluar dari lembaga nggak jelas itu! Dan kali ini tanpa kembali!

"Tapi pak… Aku juga melihat dari sudut pandang Timor… mantan adikku…" Ada jeda yang cukup panjang, bukti ia enggan menyebutkannya.

"Aku juga bingung sampai saat ini… Tapi Timor sendiri sudah bulat untuk pergi, ditipu atau tidak, permainan politik dunia atau bukan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi… Hanya itu yang bisa kupercaya dan kupegang… Karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Kepentingan siapa yang menang… Dan siasat apa yang sudah memporak porandakan hubungan kakak-adik ini…"

"Hgh… Tapi nama baikmu, nama baik bangsa kita… dan NKRI… "

"Mnh… aku mengerti…" Jawabnya lemah memotong Insinyur jenius itu, Indonesia SUDAH tahu semua itu dan itu tak perlu diungkit.

"Tapi tentunya… Aku ingin semua ini selesai… Aku tak peduli akhirnya dia harus pergi atau kembali… Aku hanya ingin kita bisa saling tersenyum lagi… bertukar cerita lagi… seperti saudara beratus tahun silam… Jika kalian… Rakyatku yang sangat kucintai membencinya… maka aku… Tak tahu harus bagaimana… Mengingat Timor sendiri telah membenci kita…"

Sang Presiden pembuat pesawat itu terdiam. Indonesia dan Timor. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah saudara. Sama seperti Indonesia dan Malaysia.  
(Oke, yang nggak suka silahkan coret si tsundere yang sangat menyebalkan yang kerjaannya nyuriin perhatian sang kakak tercinta dengan cara yang tak masuk akal)

_Kita memang tak pernah memikirkan persaan Indonesia sendiri… Kita memaksanya untuk bertengkar dengan adik-adiknya sendiri… Padahal pastilah… Tanggung jawab ada pada yang paling besar… pada Indonesia… Padamu… Walau terkadang yang salah adalah adik… yang bertanggung jawab dan dewasa harus selalu kakak… Itulah mengapa mereka dihormati dan dipanggil 'Kakak'…_

"Maaf aku tak bisa berbuat banyak Indonesia…"

"Tidak… yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku… Pak… Rakyat pasti akan mengecap anda sebagai kesalahan karena mereka menganggap Timor lepas dari kita adalah salah anda… Mereka akan marah padamu, pak… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"yang terpenting… Kita melakukan hal yang seharusnya bukan?" Bos Indonesia itu mengelus kepala Indonesia.

"Maaf… Sungguh pak… bahkan wakil rakyat… Mereka… ternyata… di balik semua ini…" Indonesia kembali menangis.

_Kenapa aku secengeng ini?! Indonesia! Bahkan kau dengan gagah berani menantang England di Surabaya! Bahkan kau berhasil menohok Bunny-Lolicon sialan itu dan lepas darinya!_

Bos Indonesia memeluk Indonesia lembut.

"Sudahlah… Indonesia… Mereka hanya tak bisa menerimaku karena pelantikanku tak sesuai konstitusi… Sudahlah… Sudah ya…"

Tok. Tok.

"Tuh… Ada tamu… Masa mau menangis di depan tamu sih? Nggak sopan kan?" Bos Indonesia menghapus air mata Indonesia.

"Anda benar-benar akan pergi pak?"

"Aku sebenarnya masih ingin di sini… Tapi… Biarlah aku menenangkan diri dulu…" Bosnya mengelus kepala Indonesia lagi

"Mungkin rakyat akan mengecapku lari… Ya… mungkin mereka benar… Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa pak… terimakasih… Walaupun singkat pak… terimakasih… dan maaf…"

"Suatu saat rakyatmu akan mengerti Indonesia… tenang saja…"

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk…" Indonesia menjawab pelan.

German membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam _Guten Morgen_-nya

"German… Selamat pagi…" Indonesia mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Indonesia… Aku datang untuk menjemput… Bos-mu…"

"Aku tahu…" Indonesia mencoba tersenyum "terimakasih telah menjemputnya…"

"ya…"

"kalau begitu Indonesia… Aku pergi…" Bos Indonesia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hati-hati ya, pak…" Indonesia melambaikan tangan lemas.

German terdiam, menatap Indonesia yang kembali tertunduk. Sedetik kemudian Indonesia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melakukan penghormatan seperti yang Japan lakukan.

"Tolong jaga dia ya… German… Aku mohon…"

German tergagap. Tapi ia tahu satu kalimat yang harus diucapkan.

"Pasti Indonesia. Kami pasti menjaganya dengan baik. Beliau adalah tamu kehormatan. German sangat membutuhkannya, sangat membutuhkannya…"

German menatap Indonesia lembut. Gadis itu kini sudah kembali tegap. Dilihatnya mata Indonesia memerah dan lebam. Kasihan. Tapi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk campur tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan… German…" Indonesia mencoba tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Walaupun tidak mengalir, German melihatnya. Titik-titik air di sudut mata Indonesia.

"Ya… kau juga Indonesia. Aku selalu tahu kau negara yang kuat… Aku selalu percaya…"

"terimakasih… itu sungguh menghibur…"

TBC~

* * *

Kok serius amat yah...

Maaf ya... m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

Iya, Cerita perdana ini selesai :D

Salam kenal untuk semua… Di sini ada penghuni baru… dan mohon bantuannya ya para senpai… *bow

Disclaimernya lagi…

**Disclaimer: APH _nggone_ Hidekaz Himaruya,**

Bang, plis deh… ASEAN terutama Melayu itu unyu-unyu banget tingkahnya bang.  
Mumpung Asia lagi Berjaya perekonomiannya dan mumpung dunia lagi melihat perkembangan pesat  
Indonesia bang. Jangan cuma Thailand dan Vietnam dong, bang…

(*puppy eye)

Dan…

OC, aneh, cerita agak berat dikit, sedikit humor buat cair2 deh walau tidak tahu lucu atau nggak :P

Dan kalau ada Typo, ngapunten yoo…

Plotnya ngambil dari sejarah… Dan ditulis setelah aku merenung seharian di WC… :D

Happy Reading… :D

* * *

Indonesia melihatnya.

Timor Leste.

Ia ingin bergabung dengan ASEAN. Sangat ingin!

Apalagi yang Indonesia pikirkan selain mendukungnya?

*O*

2012

"Singapure! Biarkan dia masuk dong…"

"Kakak mau tanggung jawab kalau dia bawa bencana ke rencana kita tahun 2015 nanti?"

"Idih… Sama kakak sendiri gitu… yang lainnya juga udah Oke kok…"

_Pasti lu ancam santet…_

Singapore bergidig ngeri. Namun ia bersih keras. "Dia bukan Asia Tenggara…"

"Papuaku lebih jauh…"

"Dia nggak stabil ekonomi dan politiknya!"

"Idih! Kenapa sih kita nggak kayak EU ajah? Mereka aja nggak apa-apa nerima yang negara yang 11-12 sama Timor?"

_Emang ada gitu negara Eropa yang mirip Timor?_

Singapure geleng-geleng. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Mereka sendiri masih deg-degan ngawal masalah si Thailand, Myanmar dan Kamboja.

_Apa kau masih teringat luka itu, kak?_

"kakak memang nggak pernah berubah… tetap aja Bodoh…"

"APA LU BILANG?!"

Singapore bergidig tapi ia menangkap gelagat lain yang membuatnya bingung. Indonesia balik badan dan berteriak

"MALON! LU SUDAH MENGINVEKSI SINGAPORE DENGAN VIRUS SARAP LO YA?!"

Dan secara otomatis dijawab.

"ENAK AJA LO INDON! LO TUH YANG SARAP!" Malaysia berteriak tetapi tak lepas dari I-pad milik Philippine.

_Malaysia… gentian dong…_

Philippine mupeng di sebelahnya.

"Kakak… kau tidak sedang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk cari muka di depan si Tulip itu kan?" Singapure mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menggoda kakaknya.

Indonesia kaget, mukanya memerah "YA ENGGAK LAH?! NGAPAIN JUGA AKU CARI MUKA DI DEPAN PEDO MESUM?!"

Sensor pendengaran keluaran terbaru Japan yang Malaysia beli baru-baru ini menangkap suara itu. Pedo Mesum. Orang yang dibencinya sampai mati karena berani memisahkannya dengan kakak tercinta.

"Heh Indon! Cari muka ajah kerjaan lo!"

"Eh, Malon! Nggak usah ikut-ikut ya!" Ingin rasanya Indonesia mencekik Malaysia sekarang.

"_Shit!_" umpat Malaysia sambil menunyuk-nunyuk I-Padnya Philippine. Sedangkan si empunya I-Pad nggak nyadar, malah senyum-senyum nista kearah Kakak tertuanya.

"Kak Indonesia… Jangan-jangan Kakak mendirikan ASEAN gara-gara terinspirasi yayang tulip yang mendirikan EU yah?" Philippine tidak lupa menambahkan senyum manis di akhir kalimat.

...

"Philippine… Aku botakin rambut ikalmu loh ya…" Indonesia menarik kerisnya.

"Hiyaaa~~ Brunnei~ aku takut~… Kak Indonesia mau botakin aku~…" Philippine menggoda kakaknya sembari bersembunyi di belakang Brunnei. Membuat Brunnei sedikit _blushing_ sekarang.

"Sudahlah Kak Indonesia… Makanya ASEAN dan EU itu beda kan?" Brunnei mencoba menjadi seorang Gentleman, walau kemudian malah narik Philippine untuk ikut sembunyi di belakang Thailand karena Indonesia melayangkan pandangan 'Lu mau santet yang jenis apa?'

Sedangkan Malaysia keki berat mendengar si Lolicon itu ternyata adalah salah satu pendiri EU.

_Seenggaknya gue juga pendiri ASEAN! Haha… kasihan dia… America sama Europe Union kan lagi krisis! Hahaha! Nggak kayak ASEAN yang lagi maju!_ _Hahahaha!_

Vietnam menyiapkan dayung keramat-nya untuk memukul pingsan Malaysia yang dia nilai mendadak gila.

"Pokoknya Timor ikut ASEAN" Indonesia ternyata masih tetap fokus pada pembicaraan.

Singapore hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Iya udah deh kak… terserah kakak saja…"

"Singapore… terimakasih! Terimakasih! Singapore memang adikku yang paling manis!" Indonesia balik menatap Singapore dengan muka oh-so-_sweet_-sekali.

Oh, untung I-pad Philippine cukup kuat menghadapi tekanan yang begitu kuat dari jari-jari Malaysia…

"oke… berhenti…" Ucap Singapore sambil berbalik badan, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.  
"oh ya… meskipun begitu, aku tetap akan ngasih syarat ke Timor…" Singapore membetulkan kacamatanya kemudian berlalu.

*O*

2013

Hari ini datang… Hari diterimanya Timor menjadi anggota ASEAN.

Tapi ia merasakannya, suatu yang mengganjal. Ia tak bisa menyapa Timor Leste lagi. Tidak bisa.

Walaupun sebelum ini banyak kerjasama yang dilakukan di antara kedua negara, tapi ia tak sempat untuk melihat Timor; mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Indonesia jelas sibuk dan berjuang sangat keras untuk memulihkan perekonomiannya yang hancur total sejak tahun 1998, yang sekarang membuahkan pengakuan dan kepercayaan dunia bahwa Indonesia bisa dipercaya serta dapat menjaga, memperbaiki dan menstabilkan perekonomiannya dengan cepat, sehingga Investor asing tak perlu menggalau ria. Ya, walau tikus-tikus got itu masih saja menggonjang-ganjingkan 'dapur' perekonomian dan kemajuannya.

Timor sendiri masih sibuk sebagai negara baru. Sibuk mengurusi hal-hal penting yang harus dilakukan agar ia dipandang sebagai sebuah negara berdaulat. Indonesia benar, UN itu lembaga sarap bin tak bertanggung jawab. Seenaknya memerdekakan negara kemudian ditinggal. Membuat Timor memiliki politik hutang budi pada Australia juga pula. Bingung deh Indonesia sekarang; dia tak punya wewenang di sana –untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Indonesia menghela nafas.

Tapi Indonesia bersyukur sekarang, Singapore sudah memberikan lampu hijau bagi Timor untuk masuk ke ASEAN yang didirikan Indonesia bukan karena alasan picisan seperti memplagiati EU buatan si Kompeni. ASEAN adalah wadahnya dalam acara melindungi adik-adiknya dari makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas seperti Russia, America, apalagi…

France!

Gila! Dia pasti dan harus jaga adik-adiknya dari _nation_ satu itu! Kalo tidak, bisa-bisa dia disumpahi oleh para pendahulunya yang sudah berpulang –ya Kutai, Sriwijaya, Majapahit, Mataram, Pajajaran, semuanya lah!

Indonesia kembali menatap Timor.

Sekarang ia tahu alasan Netherland sangat dingin dan tak mau (bisa) menyapanya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan Japan sangat sopan dan hati-hati terhadapnya. Sekarang ia tahu. Rasa enggan bercampur penyesalan itu. Tapi penyesalan tak berarti apa-apa. Karena semuanya sudah diukir paten dalam sejarah. Namanya yang hancur –tidak suci lagi sebagai negara polos, walau aslinya masih polos gila. Kebencian Timor padanya. Ia paham, sangat paham walau mungkin bukan yang paling paham.

Dilihatnya dalam diam, Timor yang sedang mengisi lembar Registrasi ASEAN. Ia terpaku. Apa yang harus ia sampaikan?

Maaf?

Bimbang. Indonesia merasa tak bersalah. Tapi ia adalah seorang kakak yang dewasa bukan? Dan apapun salah si adik, kakanya yang salah karena satu alasan; tidak mendidiknya dengan benar.

Walau tak ada artinya bagi Timor. Timor tidak butuh. Kalau akhirnya meminta maaf, kenapa tidak sejak awal Indonesia tak perlu menjajahnya? Oh, andaikan Timor tahu tentang penjajahan itu adalah upaya Indonesia menyelamatkannya dari Fretilin dan gubernurnya yang kabur tak bertanggung jawab yang minta dipretelin sampai ke sel-sel tubuhnya. Tapi Timor tak akan tahu, baginya Indonesia salah. Dan hal ini juga baru Indonesia ketahui setelah Orde baru itu tumbang dan setelah semua keadaan membaik.

Indonesia mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu bodoh dan buta saat Orde baru. Timor adalah salah satu yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya paham akan semua itu. 'Terimaksih' mungkin harus diucap dari bibir mungilnya kepada ex-adik terkecilnya itu. Ex-…

"Hai, Timor…" Ucap Indonesia lembut. "Aku minta maaf… dan terimakasih…"

"Kak Indonesia?"

Indonesia terkejut, hampir air matanya meleleh. Apakah pendengarannya masih waras? Dia tidak ditulikan oleh suara Malon, kan?

"Apa yang sedang kakak lakukan di situ sih? Ngagetin aja deh! Oh ya, terimakasih telah menerimaku di ASEAN!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap lembaran di depannya.

"Duh kak! Aku nggak tahu nih! Ni formulir registrasi kok rumit banget ya? Kak Singapure sarap apa ya bikin2 ginian? Bantuin dong, kak!" Timor memasang puppy eyes.

Indonesia hanya bisa diam, menahan air matanya.

Sekarang Indonesia-pun tahu kenapa Netherland dan Japan bisu seribu bahasa saat mereka meminta maaf. Sekarang Indonesia-pun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Netherland dan Japan saat Indonesia malah membicarakan hal lain dan malah berusaha untuk melawak.

"Idih, Kak Indonesiaaa~~! Kok diem aja? Ni gimana formulirnya? Aku sobek aja gimana?! Kakak tetep dukung aku masuk ASEAN kan?"

'_Apakah tidak apa-apa? Apakah tidak apa-apa aku membangun hubungan lagi bersamamu?' Apakah itu yang Netherland dan Japan pikirkan?_

Dan Indonesia paham benar mengapa Netherland dan Japan membuat raut wajah lembut nan lega disusul senyum manis dan sedikit tawa aneh serta mengatakan hal yang bertentangan; "Bodoh…". Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Di sana, di dalam kalbu ada rasa syukur, berbuat lebih baik dan bahagia.

Dan Indonesia paham apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya itu dan sikap yang menyertainya. Karena ia melakukannya sampai 2 kali.

"Kok malah ngatai aku bodoh sih?!" Timor mencak2.

-END- 

* * *

Dipretelin : diambili, dipisah-pisah ke bagian terkecil, dibedah, di... di... semacam itulah...

Terimakasih telah membaca :D

Mohon Reviewnya *bow


End file.
